Tragic Kingdom
by justtink1214
Summary: It's all in harmless fun just for one night, right? Or will it become a habit?
1. Chapter 1

_The Beginning_

"Hey, Jade," Cat yelled across the hall.

"Hey," said, Jade, walking towards her locker.

"You want to go to a party on Saturday," Cat asked her friend.

"Whose party," asked a curious Jade.

"Some guys from my martial arts class are having a party," the red head answered, "I'm not going to know any one there so…do you want to come with."

"Well I don't like going to party's where I don't know any one," Jade replied.

"Please, please," Cat begged, "I really want to go, you can bring Beck."

"Ugh, fine I'll go and I'll ask Beck," Jade gave in.

"Yay, thanks," Cat giggled giving Jade a hug.

"Ok, now get off or I'll change my mind," snapped Jade.

Cat jumped off and they both headed to English class.

Cat and Jade had known each other since elementary school, so needless to say they are very good friends. So as much as Jade didn't want to go to this party, she felt she had to, to keep Cat from doing anything stupid.

"Hey, babe, you want to go to a party?" Jade asked Beck, taking the seat next to him.

"When and whose party," asked Beck.

"It's on Saturday and it's some guys that Cat knows," she answered.

"Oh I can't Saturday I have a family party to go to," Beck replied.

"Shit, I kind of told her we would go," Jade huffed.

"Well just tell her you can't, because I honestly don't want you to go to a party where you don't know anyone," Beck whispered, trying not to disturb the class.

"But, I told her I'd go. I can't let her go by herself," Jade yelled whispered.

"No! You don't know these people," Beck huffed.

"Whatever," Jade barked, "I don't need your permission, I'm going."

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Jade gathered her things and stormed off. She later met up with Cat during lunch.

"So Beck can't go, but I'll still go with you," Jade informed Cat.

"No problem, we'll only go for a little bit then we can leave," Cat said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I know Beck doesn't like you going out to big party's with out him."

"It's fine, he doesn't own me I can do whatever the hell I want," Jade scoffed, getting up when she saw Beck making his way over to the table.

"Babe," he yelled grabbing her hand and sitting her down, "fine you can go, just don't be mad ok. I just don't want other guys hitting on you."

"Jealous much," Jade smirked.

"Guilty," Beck smiled, giving Jade a kiss.

"Ok, yay everyone's happy," shouted Cat. "I promise I'll keep the boys off of her," she giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Cat, hurry," Jade yelled. Cat was taking forever as usual.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's roll," she chuckled, coming out of the bathroom.

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes.

They drove up to a big house with loud music and a lot of people. Jade found parking around the corner, they got out and made their way inside the house.

"Oh, hey Cat," greeted some dude making his way to the two girls. "You made it."

"Hey, Mike," Cat waved, "this is my friend Jade."

"Hi, I'm Mike from Cat's martial arts class. Nice to meet you."

"Yea I heard you the first time," Jade retorted.

"How about we go upstairs? The rest of the guys are there," he said motioning them to follow him.

Jade wasn't so sure they should, but before she could protest Cat was already heading up the stairs. Jade huffed and followed suit, she couldn't let Cat go by herself.

Seconds later they where in a big room and five other kids from Cat's class where there sitting on the floor.

"Hey," the kids said. The girls just waved back.

"Who's this cutie," a guy asked strutting his way over to Jade.

"That's Jade," Cat giggled.

Jade on the other hand rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Cory, and that's John, Marc, Meagan, Ashley, and well you already met mike," the guy said, pointing to everyone in the room. Both Cat and Jade just nodded.

"So why is everyone in this room?" asked Cat innocently.

"Just chilling, having a party of our own," Mike smirked.

Cat and Jade sat down on some chairs and Mike handed them some beers.

"No," Jade yelled, stopping Cat's hand from taking the beverage.

"You're feisty," said Cory, "I like that."

"She has a boyfriend," piped in Cat, remembering what she had told Beck.

"So, that's not a problem," Cory gave a seductive grin.

"Gross," thought Jade. She really wanted to leave, but she just couldn't leave Cat. Both the girls didn't drink they just sat there listening to the others talk. Soon the guys brought out their bongs along with some other drugs.

"Take a hit, it'll relax you," Cory offered, passing a joint over to Cat and Jade.

Cat stared at the joint then her friend. Jade looked at Cat and mouthed, "No!"

Well it didn't work because Cat didn't listen to Jade. Heck the girl was curious so she took a hit. Jade huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That is so good," shouted Cat after her fourth hit.

Jade wasn't one to give into stupid shit and especially knowing how Beck felt about drugs, but she saw Cat was having fun and she wanted to let loose and have fun too. Plus it was just going to be one time and Beck wouldn't find out.

"Fine, give me that," Jade gave in, taking a hit.

Immediately she felt relaxed and let loose. She took about six more hits before giving it back. Cat was already beyond wasted. She took five more hits and she was a whole new Cat. Cat was flirting, dancing, giving random guys lap dances, Jade just laughed at her.

Then having enough of that drug, the boys brought out small pills. Jade was high, but she could tell it was ecstasy.

"Who wants candy," one of the girls shouted.

"Me," Cat giggled, rushing over to the table, grabbing a pill and shoving it in her mouth before Jade could stop her.

"How about you?" Mike asked.

"No," Jade replied.

"C'mon, Jade, it's fun," said Cat trying to convince her friend.

Jade hesitated, but seeing as she was high and had poor judgment, she took it. She felt so good once the pill kicked in. She felt like nothing in the world mattered, and she liked that feeling. Both Cat and Jade were high off their ass. They continued to drink and smoke until eventually the passed out.

XXXXI'm back with another story, Enjoy hope you guys like itXXXXR&R much appreciatedXXXX thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god, WTF happened?_

The next morning Cat and Jade woke up with pounding headaches at Mike's house.

"Where are we?" Cat asked, getting up from the floor.

"What happened," Jade questioned, wincing in pain from the massive headache.

"I see you guys are up," Mike greeted with a smile.

"Oh my god, Please don't tell me we," was all Jade could say in a panic before Mike cut her off.

Mike chuckled, "No, relax. We were all to high for that."

"That's right drugs," whispered Jade, remembering the events of the previous night.

"Oh, no we did that," Cat shouted.

"Let's go," Jade growled, grabbing Cat and walking out.

When Jade got to her car she noticed she had five missed calls and five texts all from none other then, Beck. Cat noticed the worried look on Jade's face as she stared at her phone.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I don't want Beck to be mad at you," she frantically apologized.

"No it's not your fault, plus he's just worried about us," she tried to calm her friend down.

Jade quickly dialed Beck's number, as she buckled her seat bealt.

"Hey you," Jade began, "sorry I didn't answer, I took Cat out to breakfast and I forgot my phone," was the lie she came up with.

"Oh, ok," he believed it, "I was just worried, how was the party?"

"Yea, the party," Jade fumbled, "it was good, ok I have to go. Love ya bye."

"Jade can I tell you something," came Cat's voice as they drove off.

"What," Jade asked, turning on the radio.

"I liked the stuff we did last night," she admitted, "I liked becoming a different person. It was so much fun."

"What, are you serious?" Jade hissed, in utter shock that her innocent friend liked all the illegal activities of last night.

Cat just nodded.

Then Jade sighed and said, "Honestly I did too. It was so good not to think about anything."

"Yeah, like nothing mattered," Cat replied, playing with the ends of her hair.

In just one night, Cat and Jade, were opened up to the feel of being worry free and feeling vivacious. The party had opened up their senses to crave for the sweet smoke and candy pills.

"Cat just promise you won't tell anyone about what we did, especially Beck," Jade pleaded.

"No problem, it'll be our little secret," Cat giggled.

Jade dropped Cat off at her house and went over to pay a visit to Beck.

"Hey babe," he greeted her, as he opened the door.

"Hey," she simply answered, making her way in.

"So how was the party," her boyfriend asked, again.

"Eh, alright. Wished you would've gone," she nonchalantly responded while sitting on his bed.

"Well, did Cat have fun," was his next question.

"Good god is this twenty questions," Jade thought to herself, followed by, "yea tons of fun."

Beck smiled and leaned in to give Jade a kiss, when he detected a weird smell on Jade.

"You smell like beer and pot," he quickly said. Seeing his girlfriend get uncomfortable, he quickly asked, "Wait, are you just getting back from the party?"

"No, it's my jacket I used it last night; the party smell must still be on it," she quickly replied.

"Oh, ok," he answered, sounding convinced. The he proceeded to kiss Jade, which lead to hard core groping and grinding. Just as they were about to get to the good stuff, Jade's phone rang.

"Ignore it," said Beck.

"I would but it's Cat and she probably needs something," she huffed.

"Hey, Jade," Cat greeted.

"What, it better be good I was in the middle of something with Beck," the hot and bothered teen snapped back.

"Oh sorry, but it is good. Some of the guys from last night are meeting up at Cory's later, if you're interested," the red head giggled.

Jade thought about it and she just couldn't resist, "Uh sure, what time."

"Well, just pick me up at eight," the red head answered.

"Fine, but why do I have to drive," Jade huffed.

"Cos my parents haven't gotten my car fixed. I'll give you gas money," she pleaded.

"Whatever, see you then," she hung up.

Jade really hated driving people around, it was a chore to her. She tossed her phone and was going back to bed when she noticed Beck fully dressed.

"We're not done," she hissed at he poor boy.

"Sorry, but the call killed the mood," he said to her.

"Ugh, fine," she gave in, thinking how good a hit would feel right about now.

"So where are you going tonight," he asked, playfully smacking her butt.

"Ouch and nowhere, just hanging out with Cat," she lied.

"Can I come, usually tonight is our night," he asked.

"You'd be bored, we're just going to do girly stuff," she answered.

"But, babe," Beck tried, "please."

"No," she snapped, "I mean it's one night I'll make it up to you."

"Fine, but I'll miss you," he gave in.

"Love you," she smiled.

"Love you too," he kissed her.

She gave him one last kiss and she left. She had to get home because her parents were looking for her. She got home and explained to her parents she had slept over at Cat's. Her parents believed her and then they all had dinner. After dinner she headed to her room and grabbed a shower. Then she read some books to kill time before heading over to Cat's. Her parents simply told her to be back by twelve since it was a school night.

The little red head was patiently waiting for her outside.

"You made it yay," she greeted as she got in the car.

"Yea, now where does this guy live?" she asked.

"Three blocks from here, make a left on the last stop sign and his house is on the left," Cat directed. "Damn you and Beck got busy, look at all those hickey's on your neck."

"Ha, I wished this is as far as we got, cos you called," Jade responded, making Cat feel guilty.

"Sorry, oh and it's that house," she said pointing to a Victorian style home.

The girls parked and got out to meet the others who were on the patio.

"Didn't think we'd see you again," Cory smirked.

"Well we're here for that not for you," Jade spat, pointing to the hash and pills on the table.

Jade made a mental note to stay away from this guy and not to get too wasted. And with that planted in her mind, she and Cat each grabbed a joint and lit it.

XXXXSecond chapter not too exciting, but things get better next chapterXXX R&R and hope you like itXXXXX And thanks for the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Have they lost their heads, or are they just all blind mice..."_

A few hours and joints later, everyone was hammered.

"Damn, I'm so horny right now," said a wasted Jade, "I wish Beck was here, I'd fuck the shit out of him," she laughed.

Cat laughed and said, "You're dumb."

"Well girl, looks like he's a beast in bed; look at all those damn hickeys," Meagan slurred.

Jade just laughed, "Oh he is."

"Well I can be too," whispered Cory into Jade's ear.

"You stay away from her," giggled a faded Cat.

The girls all sat on whicker chairs on the patio having a great time. Everything was bliss and laughter, but Jade was getting sick of Cory. She tried all night to stay far way from him. It was one thing lying to Beck about her little habit, but cheating is something she would never do; no matter how high.

"Cory stop being desperate," Meagan piped in, "she don't want you."

"Whatever, hey I want tacos," he told the group, changing the subject.

"Me too," answered a spaced out Cat.

"But where are we going to get tacos," Jade added, "it's like super late."

"Let's just eat chips and junk," suggested Meagan.

"There's a twenty four hour store down the block," informed Cory, "let's go."

"Wait, where's my shoe," Cat bursted out in laughter.

Jade laughed so loudly that the neighbor's dogs started barking.

"You're dumb," she told her friend.

"Found it," Cat shouted.

They all got up and walked down the street and into the store. They all grabbed a bunch of goodies and walked over to the check out stand.

"Shit!"Jade yelled.

"What?" asked Cat.

"Beck's over there he can't see me," Jade pointed to the front of the store.

Jade stumbled and tripped on something, as she was making her way through some other isle. And of course being high, her and all her friends laughed.

"Jade," she heard.

"All of you pretend not to know me and walk to another isle, except you," she ordered pointing to Cat. And they all did as she ordered.

"Hey, babe," she peeked from the chip rack.

"Hey, Beck," Cat said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What are you guys doing here...alone," asked Beck. "It's like twelve."

"Oh, you know, nothing just buying junk to stuff our faces with," Jade stuttered.

Immidietley Beck knew something was up because that was not a typical Jade answer. Plus Cat and Jade were too giggly and wouldn't stop smiling. As he got closer to them he quickly caught a whiff of pot. Realizing they might be high, Beck took it upon himself to mess with them and make them confess.

"Geez Beck, your girlfriend says you're a beast in bed," Cat all of a sudden shouted, followed by a burst of giggles.

"Cat," shrieked Jade, followed by more laughter.

"So, how many have you smoked," Beck calmly asked.

Jade was struggling not to laugh, but she didn't well she didn't have to because Cat took care of that.

"Between us more than six and some candy," Cat laughed, not realizing what she had just said.

"I knew it," Beck hissed, "you guys are high. Come one let's go, I'm taking you home!"

The girls just stared at Beck like he was talking another language.

"Jade were you going to drive home like that," said and angry Beck, trying so hard not to make a scene.

He quickly grabbed both girls and dragged them outside. He brought them to the car and shoved htem inside.

"Ugh, no I wasn't and I'm not high!" Jade hissed back, trying to get out of the car.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Jade!" Beck shouted. "You smell of it and your eyes are blood shot."

"Duh, Beck, if you were born yesterday you would be a baby," Cat said in the most serious tone she could manage.

Both the girls stared at eachother and busted out laughing again. Beck just glanced to the back seat and rolled his eyes. Five minutes later they stopped laughing and Cat texted the rest of the guys. She let them know that they had to leave because of Jade's mean, fun sucking boyfriend.

Beck dropped off Cat and waited till she was safely inside her house. He then decided to take Jade back to his place and have a talk with her. He texted her parents, from her phone, to let them know that she'd be sleeping over at Cat's.

They finally arrived at Beck's place after an awkward car ride. He had never seen his girlfriend so clueless and dumb. Beck grabbed her and helped her inside, since she was swaying from side to side. They got inside and he turned on the light.

"Jesus, dude I think you're angry," she giggled as she saw the expression on her boyfriends face. She then made her way towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "But I can make it better."

"Jade! Stop it," Beck told her, prying himself from her grasp.

"Beck, c'mon, I'm so horny right now," she smirked, "you know you want to."

"No, not like this," he began, "look seeing as you won't listen to what I have to say, we'll just go to sleep, but tomorrow we are talking about this," he angrily said. Beck was beyond angry that his girlfriend would lie to him about doing drugs.

"Whatever," huffed Jade, "I'm not five, I don't need your lectures. I'm a big girl."

"Yea well, you could've fooled me, big girls aren't stupid," he yelled at her.

She just rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. Instanly she fell asleep and Beck changed into his pajamas, curled up next to her and fell asleep.

XXXThings are getting better! Enjoy :)XXX Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews, follows and favorites! XXXX This chapter is full of mistakes and I apologize for that, it's just it's really late and I'm tired and it's been a long day. so just bare with me... Thanks againXXX And jus for fun...Can you guess whose lyrics are at the top of the page?XX


	4. Chapter 4

"_You know how I am, I give in; even though you started it…"_

The next morning Jade woke up and was very confused when she found beck lying beside her.

"What the hell," she whispered to herself, but it was loud enough to stir Beck.

"Well good morning to you too," Beck answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"What am I doing here," Jade began, "I'm suppose to be with Cat," she finished, as she stumbled out of bed.

"Yea you were, until I found you and brought you here, because you were wasted," Beck replied sternly.

"What, how do you know about that," Jade began to panic, "I mean no we weren't."

"Save it Jade," Beck said, "I know because I caught you last night and you guys were so wasted Cat had no trouble confessing."

"That's right we wanted tacos, but instead ended up at the stop and shop," Jade whispered to herself, as she began to remember. "Damn it," she thought, "I'm in some deep shit."

Beck got up and sat at the edge of the bed and just stared at Jade who was sitting on the couch. He was so upset he didn't even know where to begin.

"Jade I can't believe you fucking lied to me," was the first thing to leave his mouth.

"Look, before you go all ape shit on me it was just one time ok," she tried to remain calm, "we were just curious, but now that we did it, it's out of our systems and we won't do it again," Jade continued, trying so hard to convince Beck.

"Jade one time can lead to more and eventually you get bored of that drug and move on to harder shit," he yelled at her. " And it's not only the fact that you did drugs that bothers me, but you lied to me. You fucking lied to my face."

"Dude, don't trip I promise it was one time," another obvious lie, "and look I'm sorry that you feel I lied to you, but I really didn't because I didn't know we were going to be doing any of that. I really just thought Cat and I were going to just do the usual girly crap she likes to do," Jade lied again and she was damn proud of herself because by the look on his face, she could tell he was buying every bit of it.

Beck looked at his girlfriend, who was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, and he couldn't resist: he let this one slide.

"Ugh, I hate you," he said, as he sauntered his way over to his girlfriend. He sighed and smiled at her, "ok, you're forgiven, but just this once, so please don't do any crazy shit like that ever."

Jade smirked because she knew she had won this argument. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, " I won't," she smiled, as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Good, now let's get ready for school," Beck said.

"I'll shower first," Jade said as she ran into Beck's extremely small bathroom.

"Just hurry," Beck chuckled, as he threw a towel at his girlfriend before she closed the door.

About five minutes had passed and Jade was still showering, when her phone went off. Beck was lying right on top of it, so of course when he moved it from underneath him, he saw the message that automatically displayed on the screen.

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**Hey u, Cory said to pick up ur car before you get a ticket, it's street cleaning day. So pick it up on your way to school or something. Oh yeah I forgot you have to get it before nine or else that big machine that makes the streets clean can't do it's job hahaha lol umm ok c ya later at school.**

"She lied to me again! It wasn't just her and Cat," Beck told himself, just as Jade was getting out of the shower.

"You want to explain this," he threw her cell phone at her, "and who the fuck is Cory?"

"What," Jade huffed, "what are you talking about?" she questioned as she caught her phone. Then she saw the message and mumbled, "shit," to herself.

"So, I'm fucking waiting for the truth, you do know what that is or maybe not because with all the lying you've been doing I think you need to look it up," Beck yelled.

"Beck, shut up ok sure I haven't been completely honest with you, but that guy is no one," Jade tried to remain as calm as possible, even though she was getting annoyed with Beck. " He's one of Cat's friends, that's all."

"Then why the hell is your car at his house," Beck huffed he was trying so hard to keep his cool.

"Because, umm," Jade stuttered, "we went to go visit him" she managed to say.

"Why," came Beck's next question.

"Because he had the stuff ok," Jade replied trying to end the conversation.

"So you're telling me you were at some dude's house, who you barely know getting wasted," Beck yelled, "real smart Jade," he mocked, "what else did you do, huh did you fuck him too," Beck had lost it.

"What the fuck Beck, no I didn't," Jade yelled back, "and I hate that you'd think that I'd do that," she had snapped. "Yeah, I lied to you about the drugs, but you really fucking think I have no respect or love for you that I'd cheat on you. That's fucking low Beck and it hurts that you would think I'd do that to you."

Beck realized how hurt Jade seemed at his assumptions and immediately regretted what he had said. But it was too late Jade had finished getting dressed and was headed towards the door before he could react.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to go get my car and then I'm going to school. There are you happy you know what I'm going to be doing, do you want a play by play for the rest of the day, or better yet the rest of the week," she huffed at him as she slammed the door.

"Damn it Jade," Beck yelled after her, "you can't turn this on me you started this," but it was too late Jade was already out of sight.

XXX Finally another chapter, sorry for the long wait. it's just between school, work , and being mommy, i haven't found time to update. but here is another chapter and hopefully you guys will enjoy itXXX R&R and thank you guys for being patient and still reading my story, much much appreciated :)XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

_**Girl, get a grip, c'mon, pull it together **_

_**It's only a sun shower, we been through worse weather…**_

As Jade stormed off she was fuming. She couldn't believe that Beck thought she would actually cheat on him. She tried not to think about it and just focused on getting her car and getting to school. But the more she walked, the more she thought about how Beck didn't trust her. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore and as soon as she reached her car, she let them fall. Just as she was wiping tears away, Cory appeared.

"Hey Jade, you made it," he greeted her.

"Yea, I don't want a ticket," she huffed, blinking the tears away and regaining her tough exterior.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked, as he got closer to Jade and noticed her red and puffy eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said coldly.

"C'mon tell me, you're too pretty to be crying," he flirted with her, as he got so close to her that her back was now pressed against her car.

"If I tell you can you get yourself away from me," she growled at him.

"Spill first or I won't," Cory stood up to her, and internally he was wishing so badly she didn't, because he loved feeling so close to her.

"My boyfriend and I got into a fight," she told him, pushing him off of her, "now just let me leave."

"Well whatever it was it can't be that bad, and if he doesn't come around then it's his lost," said a sincere Cory. "Cos if you were my girlfriend I know I wouldn't want to loose you."

Cory's words made Jade blush, something she only thought Beck could do. Jade immediately internally began to freak out because a little piece inside of her wanted to kiss Cory and forget about everything else; but before she really did end up cheating on Beck, she decided it was time to leave.

"Whatever, I got to go," she replied trying to open her car.

"Well because I don't want to see you upset here's a gift," Cory smiled slipping something into her jacket. "Use it wisely, the next ones will cost you," he winked at her and waked away.

Jade settled herself in her dark purple hummer and took the contents out of her pocket. There in a baggie were a couple of pills and some weed. She threw the bag onto the passenger seat and headed towards school. The whole way to school she kept glaring over at the baggie. She really didn't want to, but considering she felt like crap she gave in and took a hold of the baggie. She was about to consume a pill, when she thought of Cat and how much more fun it would be to get high with someone else. She stopped at a red light and dug in her purse for her phone and dialed Cat.

"Hey Jade, I'm at school and so is Beck, but you're not. So where are you," answered Cat all in one breath.

"I'm on my way and I have a special treat for both of us," Jade smirked.

"Oh yay! I love surprises," giggled Cat.

"Yea, well you're really going to love this one," Jade replied, "I'm like a couple blocks away, so just meet me by my locker, be there soon."

"Kay," giggled Cat and hung up.

Ten minutes later Jade arrived at school. She parked her car grabbed all her things, stashed the baggie inside her bag, and headed inside. The bell had rung so everyone, but Cat, was already in class.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, where's the surprise?" the crazy red head came rushing towards Jade.

"Shh, calm down," Jade yelled, "let's go to the bathroom."

"Ok, we're here now give me the surprise," Cat yelped, "oh my, wait we're in the bathroom and you have a surprise; oh my goodness Jade are you pregnant," Cat panicked.

"Cat shut up for like two seconds," Jade snapped at Cat, "first of all hell to the fucking no, I'm not pregnant Cat!"

"Oh okay, then what is it," Cat calmed down.

Jade made sure al the stalls were empty then she locked the bathroom door, "Cory gave these to me," she revealed the baggie and handed it to Cat.

"It's like he read my mind, I was itching for some," Cat giggled. "But I don't think we should do it at school."

"Ugh, you're probably right," Jade sighed, "but you know if we don't, we're not going to be able to concentrate all day today cos we're going to be thinking about the sweet, sweet candy," Jade tried to convince her friend.

"No, we can't," Cat said, "what if we get caught."

"Oh come one, just one," Jade insisted.

"Ugh, fine," Cat gave in, "just one."

"Great," Jade smiled.

They each grabbed a pill and popped it in their mouth. They both sat on the bathroom floor waiting for the pill to kick in. As they were waiting Cat noticed that Jade looked like she had been crying and she was also curious as to why Beck seemed very angry this morning.

"Hey jade, how come you've been crying? And why was Beck so grumpy this morning," Cat nonchalantly asked.

"Ugh, because he's an ass," Jade huffed, "he doesn't trust me, but whatever he can go to hell for all I care."

"Well we blew off first period and we are doing drugs in the bathroom," giggled Cat.

They both just looked at each other and busted up laughing. Ah yes the sweet pill was finally starting to do it's magic. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period and they decided it was time to head to second period. They grabbed all their stuff and headed to class.

"Hey all you people," Jade greeted everyone. Yup, the pill had most definitely kicked in.

"Hey, hey!" followed a giggly Cat.

"You guys are awfully cheery," stated Robbie.

"Sure are, oh my goodness Robbie your hair is so curly, like curly fries," Cat babbled.

"Cat, you are so dumb," laughed Jade, "now shut up and pay attention young lady."

They both just cracked up as the whole class just stared at them like they were from a different planet. They both spent the whole class laughing and whispering random things to each other and just having a good old time. Beck knew something was up, cos let's face it Jade never giggles, well not in public anyways. He didn't want to assume anything, but he had a hunch as to what was making Jade so "happy."

After class he quickly got up and followed Cat and Jade who had literally left the classroom in a fit of giggles and skipping. Everyone was crowding the hallway making it hard for Beck to keep his eyes on Jade and Cat. Lucky for him this only lasted about seven minutes, because soon everyone proceeded to go out for lunch. Having a better view he quickly spotted both girls lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"Leave me alone," she huffed, "just let me chill."

"Yea, you go away," chuckled Cat, trying to put an angry face on.

They both swooshed their arms and legs up and down pretending to make "snow angels."

"What the fuck Jade, get up now," Beck was quickly loosing it.

"Oh look I'm Beck and I'm big and tough," Jade mocked him.

The next thing Jade knew she was being yanked up off the floor by Beck.

"Dear lord what the hell, you're going to yank my wrist off," she yelled.

"Now you're going to tell me, before I really loose it, what the hell you are on," He told her.

"Ooh, look I'm so scared," Jade laughed.

Seeing that Jade wasn't going to cooperate, he quickly switched over to Cat, who was currently twirling around in the middle of the hallway.

"Cat stop!" Beck grabbed her and sat her down. "What the hell did you and Jade take?"

"Fun pills," Cat jumped up and down.

"Cat!" Jade yelled. "It's a secret."

"Damn it, both of you that's it, we're going home now," Beck grabbed both of them and headed towards the parking lot.

"Ugh, you are no fun at all, plus I thought you were mad?" questioned Cat.

"Guess what, now I'm furious," he answered as he put both the girls in his truck.

"Oh, shut up you're killing my buzz," Jade complained, "plus why do you care about anything I do, weren't you the one saying I cheated on you and blah blah blah."

"Yea you made Jade sad, so we had to fix it, well technically Cory did," Cat ranted.

"Damn it Jade, you got the drugs from him didn't you," Beck yelled at his girlfriend as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, it doesn't matter where I got them from as long as they helped me feel better," Jade smiled.

"Stop trying to make all of this ok, both of you, it's not."

"Whatever," was all Jade answered, seeing as her buzz was starting to wear off.

"We're dropping Cat off at home, we will tell her mom she's sick or whatever and then you and me are going to fucking talk or I'll tell you're parents and you can deal with them instead of me," Beck growled at his girlfriend.

"Alright dad," Jade mocked.

Jade looked over and saw Cat was knocked out, so she had no choice but to let her buzz fade away and come back to reality. She hid the remaining drugs in her make up bag with out Beck noticing and hoped that he wouldn't find them. She didn't care that Beck was mad, she loved the way she felt when she was high and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from having fun.

XXXNot really my best work, but here it is. Enjoy and thank you so much for all the wonderful always R&R and thank you guys for favoring, alerting and reviewing this and any one of my other stories, much appreciated :) XXXWho can guess which song the lyrics are form?XX


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Don't go chasing waterfalls..."**_

Beck pulled up to Cat's house and helped her all the way inside. Luckily her mom wasn't home so there was no need for explanations.

"Thanks, and please don't get mad at Jade," Cat pleaded.

"Bye Cat!" was all Beck replied, as he walked back to his car.

"Her mom wasn't home so she got lucky," Beck told  
Jade as he got in his truck.

"Whatever," Jade muttered.

It took them another ten minutes of tension before they finally arrived at Beck's house.

"We're here," stated Beck, as he jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. Normally he would wait for Jade, but given the circumstances he was entitled to leave her there.

Jade waited until Beck was inside before she decided to follow suit. She stormed into his RV and sat down on the floor.

"What the hell, you drag me here then you just storm in here with out me," she spat at him.

"What the hell, Jade!" he began, "why in the world do you do this."

"Ugh, stop it just leave me alone," she yelled at him, trying to avoid the issue.

"Well fucking sorry I care so much about you," was the first thing he thought of.

"Look, you want to know why I did it, because I was hurt!" she spat at him. "Your words really hurt me Beck! How could you think that I'd cheat on you? I needed a way to feel better and guess what, I found it!"

"Look I'm sorry about assuming the worst, and I'm sorry I made you feel that bad that you had to get high," Beck apologized, as his tone quickly softened. "But now I'm the one that feels hurt, I trusted you and look what happened you and Cat are at school getting high, Jade you're smarter than that."

"Look, I'm sorry about everything," she looked at him straight in the eyes, " it won't happen again."

" Fine, I'll believe you after you hand over all the crap that guy gave you," Beck sighed. "And you have to promise me you'll never see that guy again, no matter what!"

"That's all he gave me," Jade lied, "I won't ever go near him, you're the only one I want to be near, babe."

"Good, and you're going to have to forgive me for this, but I need to search your bag," Beck told her.

"No," Jade snapped at him, getting up from the floor and heading towards the door.

Beck quickly realized her bag was in the truck and that was where she was headed. He stopped her before she reached the door and sat her back down on the bed.

"I'll get it," he told her.

"No, I'll go it's my bag," she said as calmly as possible. But it was too late Beck was already out the door.

"Damn it, I hope he doesn't find my stash," Jade huffed to herself.

Less than three minutes later, Beck was back in the RV. He dumped everything on the floor and scanned all the items with his eyes. Out of her bag fell a couple of books, scissors, a wallet, a make up bag, gum, a lighter, a water bottle and some rings.

"See there's nothing else," Jade smirked at him. Just like she expected he took her word for it and didn't bother to look inside the make up bag.

"Alright, good," he replied, picking everything up and shoving it back inside the purse. "I'm sorry for getting so upset earlier babe, it's just I love you and I don't want you to mess up everything you have going for you."

"Aww, babe I love you too and I'm sorry for being stupid," Jade smiled.

She felt guilty about lying about her stash, but she kept telling herself as long as she doesn't use it, she wasn't really betraying his trust. As for the Cory issue she was serious, she was never going to go near him again.

"Just please, don't do stuff like that ever," Beck said, "as for Cat I'll talk to her later."

"I won't," She reassured him again. "Now, how about you make me feel good," Jade smirked.

"Now, that my dear sounds good," Beck replied, as he grabbed Jade and pinned her down on the bed.

The next couple of hours consisted of kisses, moans, and nothing but bliss. Jade truly forgot about the day's events and she honestly thought she was going to be ok. She thought that the whole drug thing was out of her system, but boy was she wrong. Little did she know that once you let something like that in, it does nothing but take over you and unless you try to get help it just continues to consume you.

"_It's like a cable knit sweater that someone keeps knitting and knitting and knitting…."_

_XXXAnother ch so soon, but it's nothing but fluff so i'm sorry to disappoint cos its crap. but I promise next chapter will be much better, things get better! XXXAs always thank you for reading and reviewing..And yes **sshaw101** the song is always on time! Now can someone guess where the ending quote is fromXXXX And every chapter you guys can ask me anything you wantXXX Thank you guys! and i promise i'll try to update as soon as possible :) Have a good week guys!XXX_


End file.
